Lumos
by Lady Elusive
Summary: Hermione's best friend Sophie Collins has arrived at Hogwarts. Transferred from a different school and eager to rid herself of the past, she quickly settles in. But Darkness is falling, and the world outside becomes more and more twisted. Loyalty is a trait that Sophie has admired her whole life, but when she meets a certain Slytherin, &joins the DA, she is torn between twoworlds
1. Chapter 1

_This was it._  
She stood at the front steps, eyes filled with the stars, gazing up at the incredible building that had filled her dreams and imagination for far too long.  
This was Hogwarts.  
She had done it, _she had escaped_. And now her future was lit up against the night sky.

The doors opens, spilling out a blinding gold light, a shadow standing against the glow.  
"Miss Collins?"  
"Professor Mcgonagal?"  
The figure nodded curtly,  
"Come in, it's a chilly night."  
Quickly and hastily, Sophie bent down to pick up her trunk. She tried to walk as stiffly and as professionally as she could, trying to make an appearance that she wasn't struggling with her luggage at all.  
I'm a model student, I am a model student, I am a model student She chanted in her head.  
As she drew closer to the the shadow standing against the glare, her new professor's features grew more and more focused. When she stood right in front of her, she could clearly pecieve a hawkish, tightened and firm face. With dark and clever flashing eyes over silver spectacles. Her hair was squeezed into a tight bun that seemed to make her forehead pinch, with a traditional witch's hat perched perfectly on top of her head. She wore sweeping, bottle green robes and tapped her wand slowly in her hand.  
Sophie knew immediately that this was not someone you disobeyed easily.  
The witch looked her up and down, the tapping of the wand did not seem impatient or lazy, more like a gesture of careful consideration.

"I trust you had a safe journey?" She said after a little while.  
"Good enough," Sophie winced weakly  
She recalled the bumpy, terrifying, sickening ride in the knight bus she'd just experienced. She'd spent most of it clinging to a post in the middle of the floor, squeezing her eyes shut in terror.  
"Excellent." The witch nodded, satisfied.  
"If you will come with me Miss Collins..."  
She swept inside and Sophie waddled after her  
"Welcome...to Hogwarts!"  
The light first blinded Sophie, then dazzled her. She was trembling with excitement. She marveled at the great stone architecture, the paintings and portraits...the Hundreds of flights of stairs that led in every direction to god knows where...  
Woodspell...had Nothing on this!  
Professor Mcgonagal didn't give Sophie much time to admire the grandeur of the entrance hall, she pointed her wand at Sophie's trunks and instantly the two enormous cases rose into the air and hovered before them. Then the grand witch was off again, striding purposefully towards one of the staircases, Sophie trailing behind her, heart hammering.

"As your mother requested, you have come to us the day before the term starts, so you have plenty of time and space to settle in."  
The strict and tight faced teacher, gave her a much kinder smile:  
"One of my prize pupils wasn't fond of crowds either,"  
Sophie felt a warmth spread through her insides. She knew this place would be different, she knew they'd understand.  
"Before you can go to your dormitory, we are going to have to sort you first."  
"Sort me?" Sophie repeated, anxious  
"What is it? Does it hurt?"  
"No, no, we have a sorting hat. It decides which of our four houses you are best suited to be part of."  
"There are Grythindor, where the bravest of all dwell. Slytherin, where ambition and cunning is most prized. Ravenclaw, where intelligence and wit is key. And Hufflepuff, where loyalty and compassion are considered best."  
"Which house are you in, professor?" Sophie inquired timidly  
"Grythindor," The lady replied with great pride, her glases winking  
"I am the head of it too."  
**_Hermione is in Grythindor_** Sophie thought  
**_"Maybe that hat might be able to make an exception?"_**  
She wasn't confident, or bold, or brash like these Grythindors. But if it meant that she could hang out with Hermione again, and sleep in the same dometry, she didn't care.  
"Also Professor Dumbledore himself, wishes to welcome you in in his office."  
"Me?"  
She had heard so much about this legendary and great Wizard. Kind and benevolent to all, and an individual of astonishing strength and power. Hermione had scribbled pages about him in her letters.  
"Yes you,"  
"Professor Dumbledore welcomes every new student with open arms,"  
Sophie wondered about what her mother had written to the headmaster  
"My daughter has problems. Please tell me that you can fix them and help her pass her exams!"

They climbed an infinite amount of stairs, glided through hundreds of corridors, scaled up floor after floor, until finally they came to a golden eagle suspended in the wall before them.  
"This is his office. He is waiting for you."  
The professor bowed her hat towards the eagle:  
"Fizzing Whizbee's."  
Sophie stared at her, until she realized that it was the password. The gargoyle like eagle jumped aside to reveal a spinning staircase behind it. She glanced in concern at the trunks levitating beside her.  
"Don't worry about your possessions. I will have a house elf take them to whichever house you are sorted in." The witch said briskly  
"Ok, thank you...proffesor," Sophie smiled nervously  
"You're quite welcome."  
And the teacher turned on her heel smartly, and sailed away with the trunks drifting behind her.  
Sophie turned back to the eagle and gulped.  
Then stepped hurriedly onto the spinning stairs, that carried her all the way to the top. She wavered, then knocked quickly and gently on the door.  
"Please, enter," A calm and cheerful voice called from inside.

Sophie opened the door and slid inside, shutting the door quickly behind her. A magnificent and beautiful, circular room, adorned with hundreds of portraits and filled with dozens of mysterious and magical instruments. And in the centre of it all, was Albus Dumbledore himself. Sophie had never seen him in the flesh, save from chocolate frog cards and description in Hermione's letters. Tall, Pale, with a long silver beard, dressed in spangled, midnight blue robes.  
He had his fingers pressed together, and was smiling serenely over the top of his half moon spectacles.  
"Good evening," He said pleasantly, as if Sophie was a good friend and had just dropped by for a cup of tea.  
"I am Albus Dumbledore. Your new headmaster,"  
He rose from his chair, arms stretched out wide.  
"And it is wonderful to have you here,"  
He beamed at her confused expression.  
"I speak the truth."  
He strolled towards her, hands clasped  
"I hope that you enjoy yourself here. And I hope that you feel comfortable and safe, and most of all happy."  
His blue eyes were like two stars, gazing with kindness and warmth upon her.  
"I know that you have had a hard time at your previous school. But I guarantee that things will be different for you here. At Hogwarts we believe that all students have the right to a phenomenal education, and the right to be treated just and equally. "  
She felt her throat tighten.  
She had wanted to cry, so many times tonight. But she had managed to keep most of it down, and now...she could think of doing nothing else.  
"T-t-thank you, sir."

She pulled herself up to her full height, forcing down those tears.  
"I promise that I will be the best student I can be, sir."  
His spectacles winked at her  
"Your grades certainly prove that."  
He plucked a spotless handkerchief from his robe sleeve and handed it to her, then quietly found the window very interesting, while Sophie wiped her eyes.  
"Do not think of crying, as a weakness Miss Collins." He told her, turning to look at her after she had finished  
"If you truly wish it, Hogwarts is now your home."  
She could have hugged him.  
"But!" His eyes sparkled  
"Before you can truly be settled in. We must find out which house you are in."  
Sophie bit her lip as Dumbledore swooshed towards his bookshelves, and took down an ancient, grubby looking Wizard's hat that she hadn't noticed before.  
"How does it do it?" She eyed it warily, sitting down on the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk.  
"Does it scan my brain or take information out of my ears?"  
Dumbledore chortled, coming over and pushing it down onto her head.  
"No. It merely looks into your mind. And it does it gently."  
He patted her on the shoulder  
"And it does not hurt."  
"Good luck," He said. And stood back, watching the hat expectantly.

Sophie swallowed, clenching and unclenching her fingers, waiting for the hat to do something.  
_"You're rather late coming here, aren't you?"_ A little voice said in her ear  
Sophie gulped uncomfortably  
_**"I wish I could have come here sooner. It's not my fault."**_  
She felt defensive.  
_"I can see that. But no matter...no Matter. You must not be so tense. This entire affair isn't as scary as you think."_  
**_"How can you say that? How do you know?"_**  
"I can see too much doubt inside your head. It's hard to read. You are afraid, and constantly on the edge, ready for those who might attack you. Very shy girl, very insecure."  
_"__**That's not exactly fair..."**_ She mumbled  
_"But you're not a coward. That's for sure."_  
Her heart jumped with hope  
_"But You can't be in Grythindor simply because your best friend is there." The hat squashed the spark flatly_  
_"That's not how this works."_  
She sighed,  
_"Rather clever, good mind, you like your books...you Would enjoy it in Ravenclaw."_  
She sat up a little straighter  
_"Yes...you would be very good there. But it was your ambition that drove you out of there, wasn't it? Your brains helped, that's for sure. But ambition...yes...you have that Slytherin trait in you. It's your deepest fire."_  
**_"What am I then? Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"_**  
She wasn't sure about Slytherin, she knew that they weren't the most popular house, or classified as the nicest either. Some of the students Hermione had talked about in that house were absolutely horrible.  
_"But on the other hand...your most obvious and strongest traits are a far cry away from the others. Loyalty...compassion...hard-working...Hufflepuff flows in your veins. The Collins have been in and out of the Badger's house for centuries."_  
_Something stung at the mention of her family._  
_"Ravenclaw...or Hufflepuff. You're extremely close to both of them."_  
She considered deeply  
_"So what's it going to be?"_  
**Loyalty, Sophie. Always stand by those who mean most to you.**  
_"Very well. I can see that you will fit into that house extraordinarily well. You're a __**HUFFLEPUFF!"**__ The hat yelled the last word for the rest of the office to hear._

Sophie breathed out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she had been holding. Dumbledore beamed at her, and pulled off the hat from her head with a flourish.  
"Wonderful!" He smiled  
"Are you pleased?" He asked as she slid down from the stool  
"I think so..." She rubbed her forehead hesitantly  
"I think I'm in the right place,"  
"For once." She said to herself silently.  
"But take heed of a warning, Miss Collins," The hat said behind her  
She whirled round  
"You have arrived at a very dangerous time. Contrary to your belief, Hogwarts isn't the safest place in the world any more. Being a Hufflepuff is one of the luckiest gifts you have been given. Use your loyalty to stand by those who mean most to you. The divide between the houses has become to strong. If we can't keep together, and work as one. All is lost."  
The hat flopped over and became silent.  
Sophie turned slowly to glance fearfully at the Headmaster who was frowning.  
"Take note of it's words," He told her sadly and seriously  
"For it is the truth."  
********  
_**Dear Mum. **_  
_**I have arrived safely at Hogwarts and have been sorted into Hufflepuff! Just like you and Grandmama. I feel really relieved that I haven't mixed things up too much, it's great to be in the same house as the majority of my family. I'm extremely excited to be here, and can't wait to meet Hermione again. Do you remember how beautiful it is here? The views from my dormitory window are incredible. There's a nice warm fire in the grate, and all my possession are up here unpacked and in their proper place. I've pinned up all my posters around my bed, and the drawing Benjy has given me is right in the middle. **_  
_**I hope the girls sharing my dormitory are nice. **_  
_**Can't be worse than last time. **_  
_**Don't worry, the teachers here are very kind. Especially Professor Dumbledore. I'm going to be the best student I can be! I'm going to try and make more friends this year, and I will pass my OWLS just like you want me to. **_  
_**Take care of Benjy**_  
_**And take care of yourself x**_  
_**Love and Kisses**_  
_**Sophie**_

Sophie couldn't help but wonder what the home situation was like since she had left it. She recalled Benjamin crying as she left the train station, begging her not to leave them again. Mum's limp hand waving as she struggled to hold onto her squirming son. Sophie wiped her eyes hastily, determined not to let it all rush back in again.  
Negative thoughts like that weren't tolerated at Hogwarts.  
She thought about the sorting hat's words and felt glad that she hadn't considered putting that in her letter. It wasn't as if mum needed reminding of the world outside as it was.  
It was a dark place. And if anything, they were the ones most in danger right now.  
She let the scroll of parchment snap back into it's roll, and sealed it inside it's envelope. Then raised her head to glance up into the tower roof, surveying the many shelves upon shelves of owls. She looked a little nervously upon a rather large tawny that was perched nearby, who was staring at her sharply with it's golden eyes, wobbling it's head around.  
"If I gave you this job will you stop staring at me?"  
The owl clicked it's beak.  
He looked fast, he could bring this letter to Mum and Benjy in no time.  
Tentatively, she reached out and gave the envelope to the tawny, who snapped it out of her hand, making her jump and snatch her fingers back. It ruffled it's feathers importantly, and took off out of the window. Sophie gazed after it, flapping it's great wings, quickly no more than a shadow against the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own the Sorting hat song. That's from the order of The Phoenix. And I shortened it down to the key paragraph. :)  
**

Hermione Granger curled up comfortably in her seat, shifting through the many letters she had been sent by her friends. Her companions from the muggle world only saw her during the summer, and despite how close she was to them, their time was brief. The notes they gave her were little pieces to bring with her to Hogwarts and remember them while she was away. She raised her head to observe the carriage surroundings. After being made a prefect by Dumbledore, she had taken up her new responsibilties immeadiatly and headed straight for their compartment. Her friend and fellow prefect Ron Weasley was finding it a lot harder to settle in, he was still a little unnerved at being chosen to do the job.

If she was perfectly honest, (and she was slightly ashamed of thinking so) she and the majority of Grimmauld Place had been expecting _Harry_ to be picked.

It was _always_ _Harry._

She averted her eyes from Ron, biting her lip.

She shouldn't look at him too often, he'd know what she was thinking.

The two Hufflepuff prefects: Ernie Mcmallion and Hannah Abbot were playing a game of exploding snap next to them, and the two ravenclaws in the corner were deep in discussion.

She glared at the two repulsive slytherins outside the carriage door, that for some reason had been chosen for these responsibilities aswell. Malfoy, and that horrible cow Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy was already strutting up and down, bossing the younger years around. Hermione would have rustled up the other prefects and made a stand about this, but she was far too tired right now, and had already been insulted by the two bullies enough for one day.

"Someone should do something about him," She muttered to Ron

"Yeah...yeah..." Ron shook himself out of his stunned state to glare at Malfoy too

"Totally. The slimey git."

_"Father knew i'd become a prefect," _Malfoy was saying loudly, his voice reverberating through the door

_"Now that Dumbledore is getting old, he's beginning to realise that giving us Malfoys what we deserve will keep him in his place longer. If you don't stay on our good side, we'll snap."_

"Or we'll snap for you," Ron muttered

Hermione smiled and turned her attention to the last letter in her pile, and the one she had been most keen to open. An owl had flown it to her just as they were arriving at the train station a few hours before.

**_Minnie_**

**_I arrived at Hogwarts a day earlier than all of you to settle in. Mum's orders and 'reasons', you know. I'm fine, still a bit shaken up. But now that i'm finally here, I feel better than I have done in a long time. I can't wait to see you, it's been far too long and I have missed you. You have no idea how much I needed and loved your last letter x And before you ask, i'm not telling you what house i'm in until I see you. Haha!_**

**_But seriously...I'm...doing ok. _**

**_I miss Benjy though. I pray that that whole mess can be fixed somehow. :(_**

**_See you Soon_**

**_Your Bestie_**

**_Soph x_**

Hermione sighed and folded up the letter carefully.

"What's up?" Ron asked, glancing round

"You know the friend I was telling you about on the way here?"

"_Sort of_," Ron stretched lazily

"She's transferring from another magical school to come here. She hasn't had a great time."

"What school did she go to?" Ron reached over to take a pork pie from the table of goodies laid out for them

"Woodspell Academy." Hermione forced down some nausea

Ron stared

"**Woodspell-?"**

"Yes."

"_Bloody hell," _Ron whispered, glancing around to see if any of the other prefects were listening, and then leaning forward.

"Is she Ok?"

Hermione exhaled deeply, running a hand through her hair

"She's t_rying_ to be. She's told me that she's fine in her letters but I don't believe a word of it."

Ron gazed at her, listening, waiting to see if she was going to talk more about it. But Hermione didn't.

"At least she's coming to Hogwarts now, right?" He put in to brighten the spirit up a bit

"The world is horrible out there but at least the school's still safe with Dumbledore around."

Hermione gave him a long, saddened look

"I don't know if it is anymore Ron,"

She glanced out of the window at the darkened countryside they were zooming past. In her mind's eye she saw the Dark mark dripping against the sky, the coiled green snake curling from the skull's mouth.

_"I don't know..."  
_

Sophie watched eagerly from the Hufflepuff dormitory window, gazing down at the lights of the carriages that were traveling up the mountain to Hogwarts. It was so magical and beautiful to see all these hundreds of people coming up to the school this way, rolling up the roads against the midnight blue of the sky. She would no longer be alone in this place, she would have other fifth-year girls joining her in the dormitory, and a castle full of potential new friends..._Hopefully._

Sophie had checked the schedule that Professor McGonagall had given her and realised with delight that she would be joining Hermione in defence against the Dark Arts tomorrow afternoon, and charms the next day, on Tuesday Morning.

Sophie was very excited to get started. She was determined that everything would be different this year. People weren't going to even realise that she had..._problems_, it would be a brand new, fresh start.

Fingers pressed against the glass, she gazed down into the courtyards, far, far down below, wondering which carriage was Hermione's. _She_ would be travelling with her other best friends, Ron Weasley, (the boy Minnie had secret feelings for which Sophie knew absolutely nothing about.) and the extraordinarily famous Harry Potter. Sophie had desperately envied Hermione going on all these amazing and dangerous adventures with the two boys, while she had been stuck inside Woodspell sweeping floors and hiding from teachers.

But she'd meet them all at the feast.

She turned towards the door, heart squeezing

**_What if they don't like me?_**

She pulled at her tie. Wrestling with fearful butterflies.

**_Maybe I shouldn't go…_**

**No!**

She flattened her anxiety down with a vicious push. She had told herself that she wouldn't be scared anymore. She was alright….nothing bad was going to happen!

She breathed in and out, shutting her eyes.

**_Ok, I am excited. I'm going to see my best friend, It's going to be fun._**

She opened her eyes and smiled.

**_Ok. _**

Tingling with anticipation, she tiptoed to the full length mirror by the door, twirled around in her brand new Hogwarts uniform, (grinning at her Hufflepuff crested robes with glee) then raced out of the dormitory, down the stairs and out the common room.

**_"I'm coming Minnie!"_**

Inside the great hall, Hermione, Harry and Ron were sliding into their seats at the Grythindor Table. Hermione turned her head from side to side hopefully, trying in vain to spot the girl she was looking for, she hadn't stopped looking for Sophie since they had walked through the doors.

"Still no sign of her?" Ron smirked

"Relax Hermione, she'll be here soon!"

"Didn't you say she was quite shy?" Harry asked, idly playing with one of the spoons

"Yes...but she can't be late for the feast!" Hermione moaned, twisting around

"She'll miss so much!"

"_Not really_..." Ron eyed the empty dishes hungrily

"The sorting takes forever. She might as well take her time."

Still Hermione persisted, squinting through the crowds of students trying to force their way into the great hall.

Harry's eyes in the meantime, wandered towards the Ravenclaw table to Cho Chang. He remembered the embarrassing incident on the train with the toad and felt his neck flush cherry red.

Ron did not miss this. He twisted over his shoulder to look at the pretty Ravenclaw

"Was it really _that _bad?" He asked Harry, half amused half sympathetic

"Worse," Harry shuddered

Ron clicked his tounge, grinning

"It's a shame I was in the prefect's compartment, I would have loved to have seen the look on your face."

"Shut it," Harry muttered,

"I've been better."

"Sure," Ron rolled his eyes

"At least you didn't do what Dean did when he was trying to chat that girl up from the three broom sticks and-"

"What?" Dean Thomas's head whipped round to frown at Ron from along the table

"What are you talking about Ron?"

Luckily Ron was saved from a reply by Hermione.

Her eyes had suddenly widened. She leapt to her feet, an enormous smile on her face:

**"Soapy!"** She yelled

Harry and Ron stared, then glanced over their shoulders to see where she was looking at. A girl with butterscotch brown hair was sprinting down the row between the tables, face jubiliant.

**"Minnie**!" She shouted back

The two Grythindor boys watched with some amusement and intrest as _'Soapy_' barelled into Hermione, hugging her tight. Both girls errupted in giggles that sounded almost like tears, embracing each other in front of everyone in the great hall.

"What a welcome." Ron remarked to Harry, shaking his head in bemusement

The girls drew apart with a deep sighs:

"I'm so glad you're here!" Hermione gasped

"How was your trip? What house have they put you in?"

"Slow down Minnie, I haven't even had dinner yet!" The new girl laughed. But she swept her cloak aside with a flourish and showed off the house crest imprinted on her jumper

"Hufflepuff!" She grinned

"The hat thing considered putting me in Ravenclaw, but I'm glad that it didn't, everyone in my family has been in Hufflepuff for years."

"Ooh that's perfect for you!" Hermione beamed

"I can't even express how _thrilled_ I am to see you!"

"Me too!" The girl clapped her hands together, eyes shining

"I've wanted to be here since I heard it's name. And now we're back together!"

"I'll give you the tour as soon as I can!" Hermione pressed excitedly

Ron cleared his throat loudly, making Hermione recall that they were there.

"Sophie," The Grythindor's eyes danced as she gazed upon the two boys at the table

"These are my two best friends. Ron-"

"Sup!" Ron nodded

The girl glanced sideways at Hermione, as if she knew something that caused her great satisfaction and curiousity. But Hermione ignored this pointedly.

"And Harry."

Harry gave her a small smile, feeling trepedation. Had this girl heard about what was going on, did she believe the horrific romours circulating him?

The girl looked upon him with great intrest

"So _you're_ Harry," She said slowly, taking in his appearance

"Yes," He answered flatly, feeling defensive

"And just so you know I never-"

"You are incredible!" Sophie praised

Harry blinked

"Hermione has told me all about you, all the dangers you've faced, how brave you've been...how the ministry is giving you all this crap for telling the truth."

She shook her head in disgust

"Governments are so screwed up."

"_Oh_." Harry tailed off

"_Um_...thanks!"

Sophie turned to Ron, a very mischievous glint in her eyes

"And Ron...**_Ron Weasley_**..."

Ron inched back from his chair a little nervously

"I've heard _a lot _about you too..."

"Oh look!" Hermione grabbed her friend quickly

"The sorting is about to begin!"

"What?" Sophie looked around the hall

"But I don't see any-"

Hermione tugged her friend away from the table

"The Hufflepuffs sit over here Soph. I think I'm going to have to talk to you later-"

"Nice meeting you!" Sophie called happily as they disappeared into the crowd. They heard her high pitched giggling, over Hermione's protests in the distance.

"Well that was interesting," Harry grinned

"Yeah..._weird." _Ron looked distant

"What do you think she was saying? Do you think Hermione's talked about me a lot?"

"I don't know..." Harry averted his eyes

"_Maybe..."_

Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

Sophie was still laughing as Hermione forced her down to sit at the Hufflepuff table

"It's not funny!" The Grythindor Princess moaned

"This is a secret! You're meant to keep those, not spew them out whenever you feel like it!"

"Sorry!" Sophie giggled, peeking through her fingers at her friend

"I was very excited. I _had_ to judge him."

"Right," Hermione shook her head

"I forgot that you were a gigglebox."

She fixed Sophie a look when she noticed the Hufflepuff's evil smirk

"What now?"

"Oh nothing…._nothing,"_ Sophie examined her fingernails.

Hermione's dark eyes were suspicious for a moment. And then they transformed into tenderness:

"I've missed you Soapy, I really have."

Sophie softened.

"_Yeah_….right back at you."

Hermione gave her one last searching glance, smiling faintly, the turned on her heel to go back to her table, hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Left alone at a table full of strangers, Sophie fiddled, nervous again. She could perceive people staring at her, curious about the new student and her sudden appearance.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to look round. An Asian boy with spiked dark hair and blonde highlights was smiling at her, leaning across from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey,"

"H-hi..." Sophie smiled shyly

"You've literally just arrived, haven't you?" His chocolate coated eyes were warm and welcoming

"Yes..."

"I'm Louis Ping," He reached out his hand for her to shake

"Sophie Collins,"

They shook hands

"I haven't heard of many students coming to Hogwarts in their later years," He cocked his head at her inquisitively

"What school did you come from?"

Sophie swallowed and slid away from him on the bench.

"I'd rather not say,"

"Oh, ok."

His smile faded, slipping.

"Sorry if I offended you."

"It's alright," Sophie shrugged, lips twitching

"_You_ didn't know."

Professor McGonagall was marching up the hall, leading a band of first years behind her.

Louis observed this and withdrew

"We'll talk later," He nodded

"But I hope we're in the same classes!"

The Sorting hat was laid to rest on the stool, and the trembling first years lined up along side it.

"_Yeah_..." Sophie replied hopefully

"Sure."

The hat opened it's mouth to sing, and she joined her fellow students in silence to listen.

**_-"And now the Sorting Hat is here _**  
**_ And you all know the score: _**  
**_ I sort you into houses _**  
**_ Because that is what I'm for. _**  
**_ But this year I'll go further _**  
**_ Listen closely to my song: _**  
**_ Though condemned I am to split you _**  
**_ Still I worry that it's wrong. _**  
**_ Though I must fulfil my duty _**  
**_ And must quarter every year _**  
**_ Still I wonder whether sorting _**  
**_ May not bring the end I fear _**  
**_ Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _**  
**_ The warning history shows, _**  
**_ For our Hogwarts is in danger _**  
**_ From external, deadly foes _**  
**_ And we must unite inside her _**  
**_ Or we'll crumble from within _**  
**_ I have told you, I have warned you ... _**  
**_ Let the sorting begin." _**

There was a smattering of applause, but for the first time, Sophie could see that people were uneasy, that they were scared. Sophie felt the weight of the hat's words resting on her shoulders as she remembered Dumbledore's office. The sorting hat had given her an brief of it's warning beforehand, but this made her feel sick. It knew exactly what was going on inside her head. And it also new exactly what was going on out there.

_**"He who must not be named has returned**." _She thought again, trembling in her new school shoes.

_**"And the hat knows we have to stick together. "**_

A memory splashed across her mind:

_Knife. _

_Fire. _

_Fist_

_Or tears. _

_What will it be?_

Her entire body shuddered and she squeezed it down tight.

_**Don't think about it. Don't think about it** **now!**_

Her eyes darted over to Professor Dumbledore who was sitting at the front table, his lips pressed firmly together, a saddened look in his eyes. Sophie bowed her head and prayed for some of that old luck to return and bless her. Sprinted out of one danger and fallen right into another.  
Was anywhere truly safe anymore?

In the shadows of the great hall, a toad sipped calmly at her goblet, unfazed by the hat's ominous words. She had expected that Dumbledore would have come out with something like this: enchanting this old trinket to charm her with his schemes and madness. But the Ministry was on _her_ side, and once she stated exactly why she was here, the Headmaster would truly have something to make his nose _crooked_.  
She glanced with some amusement at the stiff faces of her new colleagues, contemptuous and pitying of the fear the old fool was inspiring in them.  
The wizard himself rose to his feet to make his grand speech.  
Dolores Umbridge smirked.  
_Oh yes, things are defiantly going to make a change. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and Note**** I do not own Harry Potter, and I've forgotten to write that in previous chapters so I apologise :) Thanks very much for the feedback so far, unfortunately I won't be able to write and update very often as I've just started a new school and have a lot of work to do. (Also for some reason the paragraphs aren't working, so I've got these** ...** dots to break each new bit**.** Please excuse me. And thank you for reading!**

**Elusive x  
**

_"Oohhhhhhh my-!"_

"Told you," Hermione beamed smugly.

Sophie and Hermione had entered the famous Hogwarts library, a whole chasm...a whole world...of the best things in the world. When Hermione had described this place in her letters, she hadn't been exaggerating. The Grythindor had promised her best friend that she would bring the Hufflepuff here as soon as the first day was over.

"I hardly know where to begin!" Sophie breathed

"There is more than a lifetime of knowledge! At least ten hundred times the amount I've ever seen!"

"I love this place," Hermione smiled fondly, touching a nearby pillar with the same gentle and tender love you would give a child.

For a moment they gazed about them, united in their deep passion and love for all that was words. Then they moved forward as one, gripped in the excitement of possibilities, of wonders and beauty around every corner. Hermione went straight for the potion section, while Sophie's intrigue led her right up the front of the huge room, towards the Dragon section.

When they were finished selecting and plucking things from the shelves, they returned together and settled into their piles of books at a nearby table. Hermione picked her volume of: _Underwater potion ingredients_, while Sophie eagerly dived into a book about the _species of Dragons you could find in the United Kingdom_.

"When you described Harry and Ron to me, you didn't mention how exceptionally cute Lightning bolt was" Sophie said, smiling a little at the thought of the dark haired boy, with his messy fringe and glasses. Hermione raised her eyebrows, lips curling in humour:

"Harry is like a brother to me, I didn't think I'd mention that in a letter."

She nudged Sophie

"And another girl has got her eye on him...she's been besotted with him for four years."

"Goddamn it!" Sophie sighed, pretending to slap the table

"Of course he's got fangirls, I forgot,"

She chuckled

"Ah well, can't blame me for appreciating and admiring."

"Harry's also got a crush on a girl called Cho Chang."

"Does she like him back?"

Hermione shrugged a little unhappily

"It's complicated."

"It usually is."

They was a small pause.

_"Buuuuut,"_ Sophie rekindled her old mischief, eyes glittering

"Ron Weasley?"

Hermione stiffened, looking distressed

"I don't really know, I just-!"

She whipped her bushy head around in a frenzied sort of panic, searching for any hidden eavesdroppers.

"I didn't understand before...not really. But last year, do you remember when I told you about the yule ball?"

Sophie jerked her head vigorously.

"It all started happening properly around then."

"I don't know what you see in him." Sophie replied, surveying an intriguing portrait of a welsh green in her book.

"He really does sound far too emotional and jealous for my taste,"

"I know, I know," Hermione ran her hands through her hair.

"I know he's flawed. Extremely so, but things have just sort of...-"

She couldn't finish, she really couldn't express how she felt and didn't seem to understand her situation at all.

"You two will sort it out eventually," Sophie assured confidently

"But in the meantime...you have to show me all the other boys out there!" She tapped her page with her wand for emphasis:

"You wouldn't _believe_ how many toads there were back home! It's been forever since we've had a proper gossip and giggle!"

"You and your men," Hermione spluttered with giggles

"Alright, sure, I'll show you. As long as you never tease me about Ron again. _Especially_ not in front of him!"

_"Mi-o-nee!"_ Sophie moaned in agony, she sank into her chair

"The fun you keep me from!"

"I have to do it for your own good," Her best friend pointed their wand warningly at her

_"Oooookay_, okay!"

...

Not for the first time had Draco Malfoy been subjected to Pansy Parkinson's schemes.

"I want to create havoc," She grinned like a shark

"Let those Grythindor b***** finally get it!"

"I agree that the Grythin-w**res should pay," Draco answered coolly, to her pleasure.

"But the term has only just started, I want to have a break and be _subtle_ before we start any new trouble."

"Subtle isn't my thing," She pouted, glaring

"I'd noticed," He drawled, making her scowl

"_Come on Draco_ we've wanted to prank the Grythindors for years!" She whined, collapsing onto the sofa dramatically

"And I'm bored!"

"Whatever," He responded, itching a spot on the back of his neck.

"Just go get me that book." Pansy snapped, her moaning vanishing in a trice.

"Or what?" He folded his arms, a challenging glint in his eyes

"How are you going to repay me?"

The answer came very quickly.

_"Oh..."_ He said, a little out of breath once she had finished:

"I see."

"Go get the book," She whispered in his ear

"And I'll give you something that lasts _even longer..."_

Her fingers trailed over his collar

"_If..._you're lucky."

...

Now he was striding down the corridors towards the library, attempting to rub some of Pansy's lemon flavoured lipstick of his face. Not that it really mattered, he wore every token a girl gave him with pride, it set him above the other slytherin boys, proved to them that he was the one that the ladies' wanted. He actually didn't even fancy Pansy that much. Or liked her. Or could really stand her that much. He turned the sharp corner and sauntered through the doors.

Madam Pince glared at him from her desk as he made his spectacular entrance, he shot her an arrogant smirk:

_**Old Bat. **_

He wound his way through the shelves, wrinkling his nose against the smell of old books. _'Six hundred spells and curses to use against your enemies.' _It would defiantly be in the restricted session. He fixed the darkened side of the library a long hard look:

Shouldn't be too hard, he just had to distract the hag.

_But how?_

Hands in his pockets, he slid in and out of the bookcases, his footsteps soft as velvet. A loud noise on the opposite end of the library, that would defiantly have her running about. Draco actually wasn't that used to doing these things on his own. Normally he made Crabbe and Goyle do it. But he had nothing else to do tonight, other than to successfully make out with Pansy and tell the entire Quidditch team tomorrow. The library was much darker now, there were only a few lights coming from the student tables, outside the rain was still pouring down. Granger would probably be here somewhere, the _filthy mudblood, _studying already like the _nerd _she was.

Draco came to his destination: _The Care of Magical Creatures section_. He pulled out his wand and directed it at the ceiling. He was going to send a firework of a spell to the other end of the library, it would create a shrieking honking noise, leaving the_ stupid_ Librarian to rush about in a panic. He could slip in and out of the restricted section without anybody realising he was there. But the incantation was tricky, a fumble of jiggling words and letters, he'd have to speak it very clearly and very carefully.

...

Hermione yawned and stretched, squinting at her watch.

"Is that really the time?" She exclaimed

Sophie was amazed too:

"Half past seven already? We only got here at four!"

"We better get back to our common rooms," Hermione massaged her aching neck with a wince.

Sophie began piling the books sorrowfully, she had missed Hermione so much, and all their giggling, gossiping and laughter had filled that emptiness inside her. But now that they had to part for the night she felt sad again. She would be going to a lonely bed, with a room full of people she'd only just met. Not for the first time did she wish that she had been put in Grythindor, just for the sake of sleeping over with her best friend again.

"Don't worry, we're in charms together tomorrow," Hermione soothed

"Oh, ok!" Sophie perked up.

"Great!"

They glanced a little guiltily at the mass of books on their table.

"I'll take the magical creature stuff," Sophie decided

"As they're all mine, and you can take back the transfiguration and potion books,"

"Meet you by the door when we're done." Her best friend nodded.

They grabbed a handful each, and carted off in opposite directions. Hermione with her bushy, toffee brown hair, Sophie with her lighter, waves of butterscotch.

Sophie found the night atmosphere of the library oddly calming, the scent of old books and parchment wafting into her nose, the bookshelves towering high up above her, the lamp lights warm and gentle. She adjusted her grip on her staggering pile, trying to keep a better hold on them. She felt _safe _in here.

She turned the corner, heading for the Dragon section, singing a song softly under her breath:

...

But she wasn't concentrating on what she was doing.

In fact, she couldn't really _see _what she was doing because of the amount of books she was holding.

She tripped over a bag in the middle of the floor.

She crashed straight into Draco Malfoy.

...

What happened next, he was never sure, one minute he had his wand aimed perfectly at the perfect position. Next moment something smashed into his back and he was thrown forward onto the ground, the last words of the spell replaced with his yelp of shock and pain. The table next to the point he was aiming at, had its parchment and quills thrown up into the air, its chairs thrown backwards to the wooden floor with a horrific explosion sound that shock the entire library. Draco groaned in pain, pushing off the books that had fallen on his back.

_**What just happened?**_

He picked up his wand, cringing and gritting his teeth

_"Uggh"_

He rolled over onto his back, trying to unsteadily get up. As he was doing so, he spied the culprit for this mess, and the reason why he had an entire shower of books thrust all over him. A girl, a Hufflepuff by the looks of it, was sprawled on the ground, leaning heavily against one of the bookshelves, rubbing her nose. She too was surrounded in books, and he was glad to see her suffering.

"Do you know what you just did?" He tried to snarl, but it came out in a panting wheeze. His chest was severally winded from being pushed onto the ground.

"I'm so..._so...sorry_!" She apologized eyes wide.

She glanced around at the mess she had made:

"I didn't realize I-"

She edged forward, hand still cupping her flaming nose

"I didn't see you. Are you hurt?"

He wrenched back, away from her

"Yes! No thanks to you!"

He raised his wand to point at her face, his fingers were bruised and trembling

"Hey calm down!" She scrabbled at the shelves, trying to hoist herself up

"I didn't do this intentionally! I'm telling you the truth, I didn't see you!"

"Of course," He sneered, but he was finding it difficult to think that while her eyes implored him in that way. He didn't have the time for this, she had messed up everything for him tonight!

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you!" He snarled

Her eyes peered over his shoulder, and her face took on an expression of the deepest anxiety and dismay:

"Because we're both about to get into serious trouble," She whispered.

Draco closed his eyes.

...

He turned slowly, to face the stupefied Madam Pince, who was spitting as venomously and violently as a Dragon, and red faced with fury.

"DETENTION!" She shrieked, seeming to forget about her one rule of silence

"DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THOSE BOOKS!?"

She swept her hand lividly at the table behind her:

"VANDELISING SCHOOL PROPERTY! CREATING HAVAC IN THE LIBRARY!"

She charged forward, wand outstretched:

"Run!" The Hufflepuff girl cried.

Draco didn't need to think twice. They both sprinted a fast as they could through the library, while the books they had dropped chased after them like speeding bullets.

"COME BACK HERE! AT SIX O'CLOCK NEXT MONDAY YOU WILL BOTH DO YOUR DETENTIONS EVERY DAY AFTERWARDS UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

They skidded around the corner, slipping and sliding a little on the polished wooden floor.

"WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU!"

They practically flew through the library doors.

"Where now?" The Hufflepuff gasped frantically, spinning around in the corridor.

"This way!" Draco urged, they both legged it up a staircase:

"I really am sorry!" She called after him, panting up the stairs behind him

"I hope you don't need to go to the hospital wing!"

"I'll hex you later!" Draco spat over his shoulder:

"Right now we need to escape from that hag and her books!"

Hair flying, they ran through four corridors, breath heaving, gazing wildly over their shoulders, certain that the demon books were right on their heels.  
...

But they eventually had to stop. They collapsed before a warty bronze statue of a knight, at least two floor above and away from the library. The Hufflepuff girl sank to the floor by the Knight's feet, while Draco reclined heavily against the statue's left arm.

"Merlin's beard," Gasped the girl

"What an insane old crackpot!"

Draco ran his hands through his sweaty blonde hair:

"You can say that again," He panted, sure that this night couldn't get any worse.

They both tried to get back their breath, their lungs shrieking from the sprinting. Draco's head was spinning from dizziness, he turned around and leaned his front against the statue, shutting his eyes and attempting to calm his heart rate.

Sophie watched him from the floor, her throat dry and hoarse, she eyed the wand he still clutched in his fist with some anxiety

"Do you still want to hex me?"

He opened his eyes and blinked, glancing downwards at his wand.

"Not as much now," He said slowly

He shook off this state, coming back to his cooler nature, narrowing his eyes at her:

"I'll do it when we're in detention,"

Sophie groaned in the back of her throat

"Can't you accept my apology? For injuring you with books and nearly getting us murdered by a mad professor?"

She had hoped that he might laugh, but sadly her wish for peace was not granted.

"No I cannot!" He snarled, face lined with fury

"You have ruined everything for me today! First day back and I've already been put in Detention because of some clumsy, _stupid_ Hufflepuff girl!"

She tensed at his sharp, angry tone, drawing back into herself. She remained silent as he watched her with angry silver eyes:

"You just wait," He hissed

"I'll get you back. My father will hear about this!"

He whipped round on his heel and strode away, fuming, limping a little on one side as he did so.

"_I'm sorry!"_ Sophie called after him, losing her patience and growing annoyed too.

"I didn't plan this to happen!"

She scrambled unsteadily to her feet, fists clenched, gazing after his retreating figure:

_"I never do!"_

But he didn't respond. He disappeared through a door at the end of the hall, vanishing from sight.

Consumed with her own anger she kicked at the statue, eyes suddenly watering again. She kicked too hard, she cried out from pain and crouched down again to soothe her toes.

_"Bloody hell,"_ She cursed violently, biting down her lower lip

"Fine. Ok. Fine! Be an asshole!"  
She glared venomously at the place where he had stood

"Don't accept my apology! You-"

Another stab of pain hit her and she moaned a little

"Does anyone have a bit of consideration for the new girl?!" She asked the silent and empty corridor.


End file.
